Pequeño torbellino
by Kryptonita
Summary: Porque, a pesar del torbellino que es y del trabajo que da, es tu hermano pequeño.


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

**Palabras: ** 780.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mi primera viñeta del fandom de TMNT! Joder, no os podéis ni imaginar la ilusión que me hace escribir sobre esta serie. Me críe con la de los ochenta **—**esa que era bastante…estúpida, pero que tenía una intro alucinante**—**, y a pesar de mi edad, me hallo completa e irremediablemente enamorada de la versión del 2012. Creo que, por fin, han conseguido captar la esencia de los personajes y de los cómics. Es perfecta. Así que…aquí estoy. Deseando escribir muchas cosas sobre ellos y poder saciar mi lado fangirl de una vez, leñe.

* * *

—**Pequeño torbellino—**

* * *

**T**e saca de tus casillas.

Que se inyecte café en vena es la teoría más probable para justificar su insufrible y agotadora hiperactividad (qué otra cosa aclararía sino el porqué de la disminución de las reservas de Nespresso en casa de April).

_Raph esto, Raph lo otro. Bla, bla, bla._

A eso se le suma su incesante curiosidad. Quizá sea Donnie el cerebro de los cuatro, pero no cabe duda de que Mikey siente una irremediable necesidad por experimentar. Y por experimentar uno entiende desafiar constante y descaradamente a la vieja parca. Pero no contento con traspasar las leyes de la lógica y de la muerte, tiene que, para colmo, meterte a ti, a Donnie y al intachable (pero nenaza) de Leo en todos sus berenjenales. Porque sois vosotros los que acabáis resolviendo todos sus líos. «_Mis experimentos son por el bien común. Es que tú no los entiendes, Raph. No tienes ese "Je ne sais quoi" que hace falta para ser un genio como Donnie o como yo», _te refuta Mikey con un mohín en el rostro, después de haber prendido fuego a la cocina por quinta vez tras una de sus pruebas. Tal vez no tengas ese _"Je ne sais quoi" _del que tanto habla, pero sí tienes sensatez. O, al menos, más que él. Por eso a ti no se te ocurriría probar a mezclar un trozo de pizza con uno de los frascos que Donnie guarda celosamente en su laboratorio,** —**bajo las enormes y bien claras etiquetas de "Precaución: Mikey, no toques esto. Te quedarás estéril si lo bebes" y "Peligro: productos radioactivos"**—**, para buscar nuevos sabores.

Y a esto le sigue el que se distraiga con dos de pipas. Se parece a una polilla que en cuanto ve la luz de una bombilla, se olvida de todo y se deja llevar por la atracción que ejerce en ella la dichosa luz. Que durante un entrenamiento se distraiga no importa **—**bueno, sí importa. Splinter ha sido el principal causante de las jaquecas y de la pérdida de memoria que tus hermanos y tú sufrís gracias a sus "castigos" por no atender**—**, pero que justo cuando aparezcan el Clan del Pie o cualquiera de los payasos que, por problemas mentales, maritales, laborales o vete tú a saber por qué, deciden haceros la vida más entretenida o más complicada **—**dependiendo del día**— **Mikey se distraiga, eso ya no es sólo irritante, sino que también le pone en peligro a él y a todos vosotros.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más te saca de tus casillas es que te mire con esos enormes ojos que tiene. Que te siga a todas partes, haciéndote pucheros y poniéndote ojos de cordero degollado. Eso es lo peor.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que le des una torta (y bien merecida) en la cabeza por seguirte a todas partes y ponerte esa carita de cachorro abandonado, acabas concediéndole todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. A pesar de lo mucho que le gritas después de haber estado a punto de ser devorado por los _mousers_, terminas dándole una palmada en la cabeza y diciéndole que no lo vuelva a repetir, que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. Y él te sonríe siempre ampliamente como respuesta. A pesar de sus experimentos y de su hiperactividad, cuando cae la noche, no puedes evitar reírte al recordar todas las tonterías que Mikey ha llevado a cabo a lo largo del día.

Porque, a pesar del torbellino que es y del trabajo que da, es tu hermano pequeño. Y aunque te enfades con él por esas cosas, no te gustaría que dejara de darte la tabarra con sus estrafalarias ideas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¿Alguna opinión?Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas...

De todo, vamos.


End file.
